


Doctor Donna and the big Bad Wolf.

by afterallthistennant



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which rose is in college and Donna is her teacher. Rose never met the Doctor. Donna did, but she doesn’t remember him. Rose and her professor, Dr. Donna are very close though. Rose tells her everything, but when Rose tells her of the mysterious Doctor, will Donna crack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (intro)

**Author's Note:**

> So I would love to hear reader's opinions and what they would like to see different or added in, so feel free to tell me!

  

       Rose’s favorite class was always Doctor Donna’s astronomy class. It was really the only thing Rose Tyler looked forward to during the week. She was majoring in accounting just so she could have a decent shot at some money after graduation. But truth be told, she hated it. The only class she enjoyed was Astronomy, she was taking that for no credits because Rose loved nothing more than to stare up at the stars each night and wonder what was out there. Everything else in Rose’s life seemed meaningless and boring except the night sky, and that’s what Doctor Donna is her favorite teacher. They agreed on that, and Rose would always stay after to chat with Donna, and sometimes if there was going to be a big celestial event or comet, the two would use the college’s telescope to look up at the sky from the quad together. For some reason Rose was closer to Donna than any other teacher. She was like a best friend who understood every single one of Rose’s feelings.

            Donna always told herself that as a college professor she would never pick favorites, but she couldn’t help it. Rose Tyler was easily Donna’s favorite. She looked at Rose like a friend and daughter. Donna loved all her classes and students and insisted they call her Doctor Donna rather than Doctor Noble. _Doctor Noble…_ It just sounds pretentious. But Doctor Donna… That sounds like home and comfort. Donna didn’t know where her life was heading for a long time. But she did know one thing, her favorite part of any day was staring up at the stars with her Grandfather, Wilfred. That’s when Donna decided to go back to school for astronomy and stop being a temp. She excelled at her classes and within a few years had earned her doctorate in astronomy. That’s what brought Donna and Rose Tyler together, their mutual love for gazing at the stars.

           


	2. Chapter two

Rose stayed after class to talk to Doctor Donna, as she did almost every class. She started off talking about the topic they had discussed in class, Nebulas and whatnot, but soon she found herself rambling and not paying attention, and Donna has noticed. Donna really cared for the young woman, in a motherly way. She knew something was bothering Rose, and as she went to ask her what it was Rose blurted out, “I just feel like I’m going nowhere, that nothing exciting is ever going to come. I really just want adventure!”

                Donna nodded her head sympathetically and chose her words carefully “… I understand that, I do, I always feel my life lacks a certain amount of excitement, but it will come to you, there is something out there better for you, I can feel it” And that was the truth, she felt a strange connection to Rose, and believed with every fiber of her being that the universe had something amazing in store for Rose Tyler.

Rose nodded but, Donna’s words seemed to have little effect, so she just left the room and went out to the quad to lie about in the sun. That usually helped, feeling the warmth and allowing herself to daydream. She got to the quad and found that there was no one there so she laid her jacket down and then used is as a pillow and lay down in the grass so she could stare up at the sky. The sky was so vast and mysterious and she wanted to travel every last inch of it, as impossible as that seemed. She began to daydream of what it would be like to float with stars, to travel fast and far, to never be bored, and to live in constant excitement. She thought it would be wonderful… but knew it would be impossible…

She must have dozed off because when she looked up the sky was setting. She decided to walk back to get dorm, even though that was the last place she wanted to be. She would have much rather watched the stars with Doctor Donna. She got back to her dorm and there was a note on her door attached to a key. Obviously the note was given to a staff member from Doctor Donna to leave on Rose’s door.  Donna was basically Rose’s only friend on campus. The note simply said

 “Go catch a shooting star for me”-Donna

She knew the key was to the storage room where the telescope was kept, and she knew this was Doctor Donna’s way of cheering her up, and she was confident that a little star-gazing was just what she needed.  So she grabbed a blanket and headed back to the science building to grab the telescope. After that she was on the quad with the telescope, searching the sky.

She was there for quite some time and about to give up when she saw a blue light flash across the sky. There it was …there was her shooting star! But it seemed so close, how was that possible? Then she heard a strange whirring noise and a crash from behind the science building. Could this be her adventure?  Rose needed to know, she wasn’t going to hesitate and lose her chance. Sometime inside Rose was pulling her to the building, whispering in her ear to run. To run with everything she had, and so that’s what she did.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Run-

That was all Rose could think of, all she could do. She could feel the word pumping through her veins, it’s meaning seared into her brain.

Run-

                A simple word, she must have used it millions of times. Running laps, running errands, running around… but never had such a simple word pulled at her heart. It pulled her heart and soul.

Run-

                She went faster and faster, knowing this was her destiny. She was running to her destiny, even though she didn’t know what it was. But that was what was important, that she never slowed down.

                Had she slowed down, or even kept the same pace, the man may have not turned at the exact moment and caught her eye. He may have disappeared forever. Of course Rose Tyler didn’t know that, but the Universe did, and that’s why the Universe sent her that three letter word… Run.

 

     Rose rounded the corner to the back of the science building and her heart stopped. There right by the back stairs was a frenzied man yelling at a blue phone box. _Great_ , Rose thought to herself, I ran halfway across campus just to watch an insane homeless man yell at a box. She backed up the way she came so she wasn’t out in the open, and then peered around the corner. The longer rose thought about it, she realized sometime was off. The box definitely hadn’t been there earlier, and it’s not something that would be easily moved. And the man looked surprisingly well groomed, attractive even, to be a homeless man. He wore a suit and his hair stuck up in angles that defied gravity.  He wore high-top tennis shoes, which was odd to wear with a suit, and still was yelling at the blue box… so maybe he was a bit of a madman. She heard him yelling words like, “travel, stuck, rift, and crisis”, and wondered what he was going on about. The man was also waving about some sort of blue-tinted flashlight that kept making electronic sounds. Rose had no clue why he needed a flashlight, there were plenty of streetlights and his seemed to be very weak anyway.

     The man then turned and went inside the phone box. So rose took this opportunity to sneak out from her hiding place to spy on the man. But right when she got closer to the box the man turned to shut the door and caught Rose’s eye.

     She looked up to avoid his deep brown eyes, but when she looked up she saw into the crack between the doors of the police box and say various lights, and controls, and space. She saw space everywhere, way more space than there should have been inside a phone box.

The man was saying something but she had no clue what it was. She was only interested in the phone box, and he could see that as well so he opened the doors a bit wider and she went inside the box. It was huge on the inside! She turned to the man and spoke for the first time, “It’s so much bigger on the inside!”

 


End file.
